Nowadays, a typical user has access to a plethora of electronic devices. Some of these electronic devices are stationary (such as, desktop computers and TV's, for example), others are mobile (such as, smartphones, tablet devices, laptops, wearable electronics, smart watches, fitness trackers, augmented reality glasses, and the like). A typical one of the wireless electronic devices is equipped with a plurality of sensors and modules which are capable of measuring various sensed parameters, as well as analyze the sensed parameters. Some of these sensed parameters are representative of the immediate ambient environment of the electronic device, others are representative of physiological parameters associated with the user of the electronic device.
US patent application 2015/285639 discloses a system and method that leverages standard cell-phone sensors in a crowdsensing approach to automatically enrich digital maps with different road semantics like tunnels, bumps, bridges, footbridges, crosswalks, road capacity, among others is described. Our analysis shows that cell-phones sensors with humans in vehicles or walking get affected by the different road features, which can be mined to extend the features of both free and commercial mapping services. We present the design and implementation of Map++ and evaluate it in a large city. Our results show that we can detect the different semantics accurately with at most 3% false positive rate and 6% false negative rate for both vehicle and pedestrian-based features. Moreover, we show that Map++ has a small energy footprint on the cell-phones, highlighting its promise as a ubiquitous digital maps enriching service.
US patent application 2016/0073229 discloses an approach for determining new point(s)-of-interest based, at least in part, on mobile device positioning, three dimensional location data, or a combination thereof. The approach involves processing and/or facilitating a processing of location information associated with a plurality of devices to determine one or more location points at which there are one or more concentrations of the plurality of devices. The approach also involves causing, at least in part, an accessing of three-dimensional data representing the one or more location points. The approach further involves processing and/or facilitating a processing of the three-dimensional data to determine one or more features that are indicative of a presence of one or more points of interest. The approach also involves determining one or more candidate points of interest based, at least in part, on the one or more features.
US patent application 2014/0201276 discloses various technologies pertaining to crowd sourcing data about an entity, such as a business. Additionally, technologies pertaining to inferring metadata about the entity based upon crowd sourced data are described. A sensor in a mobile computing device is activated responsive to a user of the mobile computing device checking in at an entity. Metadata, such as occupancy at the entity, noise at the entity, and the like is inferred using the data captured by the sensor. A search result for the entity includes the metadata.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,269,259 discloses methods and systems for processing crowd-sensed data. The method includes receiving the crowd-sensed data from a mobile device associated with a user. The crowd-sensed data corresponds to metadata of an event pertaining to an aberration in at least one of a public service, a public infrastructure, a private service, or a private infrastructure. Thereafter, the event may be prioritized based at least on a type of the event, a measure of impact of the event, or a measure of urgency to resolve the event. Further, a notification of the event may be transmitted to an organization responsible to at least resolve the event, based on the prioritizing, wherein the notification comprises at least the metadata.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,472,980 discloses system for the collection, aggregation and analysis of location based crowdsourcing data includes a server that server that controls the distribution of crowdsourcing requests and workloads to a plurality of external mobile platforms. The server receives crowdsourcing queries from multiple parties and provides measurement requests to the mobile platforms, e.g., based on the location of the mobile platforms. Upon receipt of the measured contextual data from the mobile platforms, the server may distribute information, such as the raw measured contextual data or an analysis of the measured contextual data, to the appropriate requesting parties in a secure manner. The mobile platform may receive a plurality of measurement requests from a remote server, wherein the plurality of measurement requests are based on crowdsourcing queries from a plurality of parties. The mobile platform may measure and provide to the remote server contextual data in response to the plurality of measurement requests.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,335,175 discloses techniques for constructing a scalable model of an indoor space using crowd-sourced inertial navigation system (INS) signals from mobile devices. By tracking INS signals from a number of participating users, the user's trajectories can be estimated as they move their mobile devices indoors. The estimated trajectories can be scored against similar routes taken by other users. Routes with the highest scores are then laid out over a map of the indoor space to identify areas most often traveled to and from landmarks and distances between the landmarks.
Chinese patent application CN103218442 discloses a method and a system for life mode analysis based on mobile device sensor data. The method comprises the steps: initial data are collected from each sensor of a mobile device; data preprocessing is conducted on the initial data according to data characteristics and energy consumption characteristics of each sensor and a data sequence is obtained; a resident point sequence is obtained according to a resident point detection mode; cluster analysis is conducted on the resident point sequence so that a site historical sequence is obtained; interest point search is conducted on each piece of data in the site historical sequence and site history is marked; and whether identity of a user is known or not is judged, if the answer is negative, the identity of the user is deduced according to interest point marks. The method and the system for the life mode analysis based on the mobile device sensor data reduce data mining and analyzing cost, improve using flexibility, have transportability and are convenient to use and capable of improving experience of the user.